Monte
by Arkaline
Summary: Le "père" des homoncules n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Quelques mois après cela, l'équipe de Roy se retrouve à East-City. Mais, Roy a décidé que Riza lui appartenait. RoyAi.
1. 00 : Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Voici un petit fic de plus, qui sera complète dans moins de 5 minutes (je trouve qu'attendre est une torture, alors je préfère vous donnez tout les chapitres d'un coup, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira).

L'histoire se déroule quelques mois après la série Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, ou après le manga. Elle se concentre sur Roy et Riza.

Évidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Chapitre 01: _Vers East-City_** / 1155 mots

**Chapitre 02:_ Une soirée_ / **1580 mots

**Chapitre 03:_ Amoureux_ / **1629 mots

**Chapitre 04:_ Weekd-end et tornade_ / **1595 mots

**Chapitre 05:_ La Reine de la soirée_ / **1964 mots

**Chapitre 06:_ «Monte»_ /** 2118 mots / Fin

Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un Review :)

**Edit:** Petite correction le jour même au niveau de la mise en page, histoire de vous rendre la lecture plus agréable. ;)


	2. 01 : Vers East City

**Chapitre 01: Direction East-City!**

C'était fini depuis quelques mois. Ils avaient sauvés Amestris des mains du père des Homonculus. Oh, pas seul! Ils avaient été si nombreux à lutter pour la même cause. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Un semblant de paix régné dans le pays. Certes, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire pour calmer les Ishvals , mais au moins, le dialogue était ouvert, les gens avaient cessé de se taper dessus.

Jean Havoc avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, il allait devoir faire de longs mois de rééducation, mais il réintégrerait l'armée dès qu'il serait apte. Riza avait passer quelques jours à l'hôpital, le temps de soigner ses blessures. Puis, elle avait eu le droit à une semaine de congé bien mérité. Les soldats Fuery, Breda et Falman faisaient de la paperasse en attendant leur nouvelle affectation. Et oui, étant donné que King Bradley n'était plus, un nouveau généralissime avait était nommé: Grumman. Et ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose de précis avant de les informés de leur promotion.

Et Roy? Le docteur Marcoh lui avait rendu la vue après avoir rendu à Havoc l'usage de ses jambes. Mais depuis, personne ne l'avait vu. Comme si il s'était évaporé le temps que son équipe récupère. On aurait pu le croire dans un bar, a dragué ou à boire, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait demandé à être affecté dans l'Est du pays... le généralissime avait accepté mais... l'avait envoyé dans une base perdue au milieu du territoire Ishval. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose si ce n'est commencé à tenir sa promesse auprès du Docteur. Il ferait tout pour que ce peuple aux yeux rouge soit enfin reconnu et accepté de tous. Il ferait tout pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs terres et puissent à nouveau vivre en paix.

Au début, il avait prit l'affectation à cette base pour une véritable punition, ou alors pour un caprice du généralissime... pour l'éloigner de sa petite-fille peut-être? Mais Désormais, il comprenait. Il avait appris à connaître les Ishvals grâce à cet endroit. Mais, depuis, les mois avaient défilés, et son équipe lui manquait. Désormais, cette base ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter, il voulait bouger, et se remettre à courir après son rêve.

* * *

Et puis, il y eu ces quelques jours...

_- **Généralissime Grumman? Mais que faites vous ici?**_

Roy s'était levé et mit au garde à vous précipitamment. Il s'attendait à toute les visites sauf celle-là!

_-** Je viens faire une partie d'échec.**_

Personne n'y croyait, mais Roy accepta avec plaisir cette petite partie... qu'il perdit.

**_- Bon et bien, il est temps de parler sérieusement colonel Mustang._**

Roy redressa la tête, affichant un sourire et un regard intéressés.

**_- Notre armée et notre pays sont enfin plus ou moins stable et je peux enfin donner les ordres que je souhaite. J'aimerais que vous restiez à l'Est. Mais pas ici. Seriez vous prêt à partir à East-city...dès lundi matin?_**

**_- Évidemment généralissime. Je dois bien avouer que les grandes villes commencent à me manquer._**

**_- Très bien, voici votre nouvelle affectation._**

Le généralissime posa une simple enveloppe et salua Roy une dernière fois avant de partir comme il était venu: mystérieusement. Roy s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour lire son contenu. Il venait d'être promu général de brigade et était affecté à East-City, il était aux anges. Enfin, il aurait pu être aux anges mais... il lui manquait toujours sa fidèle équipe.

* * *

A Central. Appartement de Riza et Black Hayate.

Le généralissime Grumman était venu boire une tasse de thé. A la base, il était venu en bon grand-père et non en tant que le plus haut gradé de cette armée, mais très vite, la discussion repartit sur leur travail.

**_- Tes valises sont prêtes?_**

**_- Oui._**

Tout était parfaitement rangés, il restait juste dans son frigo de quoi manger pour les deux jours à venir. Et son ticket de train traîner sur le meuble de l'entrée.

**_- Tu gardes ton appartement ici tout de même?_**

**_- Je doutes que le colonel Mustang reste à l'Est éternellement, son but est de revenir ici à Central, et de te prendre ta place._**

Grumman se mit à rire.

_-** Il a encore le temps avant d'y arriver! Mais, je dois bien avouer qu'il est sur la bonne voie.**_

* * *

Dans un des bureaux... Havoc entra.

_- **Salut les gars! Vous allez bien?**_

Ses camarades le fixaient comme si ils attendaient une réaction précise de sa part.

_- **Bah qu'es ce qui vous arrive? Je sais que j'ai repris le boulot que depuis peu, mais quand même c'est si surprenant que ça de me voir?**_

Toujours pas de réponse de leurs part.

_- **Vous allez cracher le morceau à la fin?**_

**_- On est mutés à East-City,_ **répondit enfin Breda.** _Pas toi?_**

**_- J'ai rien reçu._**

**_- Et tu as regardé ton courrier quand pour la dernière fois?_** lança Fuery.

**_- La semaine dernière. Vous devez être là bas pour quand?_**

**_- Vendredi apparemment._**

**_- Cool, on fêtera ça!_**

* * *

Et voilà, on était Lundi soir, Roy était à East-City depuis tôt ce matin. On lui avait montré son nouveau bureau, mais toujours pas d'équipe en vue. Il commençait à se demander à quoi jouer Grumman. Qu'importe, il le saurait bien assez vite. Le lendemain, c'était jour de congé, histoire qu'il trouve un appartement qui serait franchement plus sympathique que les dortoirs militaire d'East-City.


	3. 02 : Une soirée

**Chapitre 02: Une soirée**

Mercredi...

Roy poussa un long soupir, cela ne faisait que trente minutes qu'il était arrivé à son poste, il était désormais 10 heures du matin, et bon dieu qu'es ce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il y avait bien cette imposante pile de dossier sur son bureau qui aurait pu lui servir d'occupation mais, il préférait largement regardait par la fenêtre et rester à glander, purement et simplement. Mais, cette tour de papier était géniale! Elle était utile. Roy l'avait placé de façon à ce que les gens qui défiler dans le couloir ne le voit pas. Camouflé derrière elle, il pouvait rêvasser sans être dérangé.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans la pièce. On lui amenait sûrement encore des dossiers. Sans se retourner, il fit un geste de la main.

**_- Posez les sur mon bureau, je m'en occuperais après ma pause._**

**_- Et j'imagine que votre pause dure déjà depuis de longues heures._**

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il se leva brusquement tout en faisait demi-tour sur lui même, et se retrouva face à Riza Hawkeye.

**_- Vous devriez prendre votre travail plus au sérieux colonel!_**

Incapable de dire un mot, il trouva tout de même la force de tapoter son épaule pour lui indiquer son nouveau grade.

**_- Pardonnez moi général de bridage. Félicitation pour votre promotion._**

Mais il restait muet, à la fixait. Elle décida de se mettre au garde à vous.

**_- Capitaine Riza Hawkeye, je suis affectée à cette base sous vos ordres dès aujourd'hui._**

Toujours pas de réaction, mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué!?

**_- Vous allez bien?_**

**_- Vos vos vos vos... vos cheveux!_**

**_- Oh, c'est donc ça qui vous met dans un tel état? Je les ai coupés._**

Il faillit en pleurer.

**_- Mais ils étaient si beau! Ça vous allez si bien les cheveux longs._**

**_- Cessez vos enfantillages, il est grand temps de vous mettre au travail._**

Elle posa sa main sur son arme, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le grand Mustang se mettre au travail. De son côté, Riza commença à s'installer à son nouveau bureau, notant soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête qu'il préférait les cheveux longs. Désormais, elle avait hâte qu'ils repoussent.

Roy relevait les yeux toutes les 5 minutes pour regarder vers Riza. Il avait envie d'aller embrasser le généralissime pour lui avoir envoyer cette jolie blonde. D'ailleurs, franchement, côté retrouvailles, il aurait pu faire mieux! Il se décevait lui même, il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup.

**_- Lieu- Capitaine Hawkeye?_**

S'habituer à son nouveau grade n'allait pas être une chose facile.

**_- Pour fêter nos promotions, notre nouvelle affectation et enfin euh... rattraper le temps perdu, ça vous dirait un resto' ce soir?_**

Elle releva la tête pour lui répondre, retrouvant son regard noir oh combien envoûtant. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de luter face à lui.

_**- C'est que... je dois chercher un appartement**._

Roy semblait déçu comme jamais.

**_- Ca attendra demain, je dormirai à l'hôtel._**

**_- 20 heure, ça vous convient?_**

**_- Oui._**

**_- Parfait!_**

**_- Alors remettez vous au travail._**

D'accord, d'accord, tout doux, sort pas ton flingue! Roy sourit, et se remit au travail.

* * *

Au soir, Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent non loin de la base. C'était le point de rendez-vous le plus facile étant donné qu'ils venaient d'arriver en ville. Il avait enfilé un costume des plus basique, noir, et une chemise blanche. Le tout sans cravate histoire de ne pas faire trop sérieux. A la main, il tenait un parapluie, rien d'étonnant, le ciel était couvert, il préférait prévoir le coup. Après tout, il était venu à pied! De son côté, Riza avait enfilé un simple jean et une chemise blanche. Un pull en laine noir la protéger du froid.

**_- Alors, où allons nous général de brigade?_**

Il tiqua à l'énoncé de son grade.

**_- Roy, ce soir, je suis juste Roy._**

**_- Je ne suis pas sure que..._**

**_- S'il vous plaît Riza._**

Elle frissonna, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas entendu prononcer son prénom? Ils se mirent à avancer vers un petit restaurant pas loin de la base. Il s'agissait d'un endroit à la fois classe et sympathique. Rien de prétentieux dans les plats, et des prix tout à fait correct. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent à une table. Et le silence avec.

Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Ou plutôt, ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, Roy était aveugle, et Riza lui servait d'yeux. Ils commandèrent alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot, cette ambiance ne pouvait pas rester, Roy décida de se lancer.

_-** Tout se passe bien à Central?**_

**_- Oui._**

Super, ça n'allait pas vraiment l'aider à prolonger la conversation une réponse si sèche.

**_- Vous avez eu des nouvelles des frères Elric? Depuis que je suis as l'Est, j'ai l'impression d'être coupé du reste du monde._**

**_- Ils sont retournés dans leur village un petit moment, le temps que Alphonse récupère. Puis, il me semble que Alphonse est partit explorer Xing seul, Edward est aussi repartit, mais j'ignore où._**

**_- Je vois, ils ont vraiment la bougeotte ces deux là!_**

La discussion s'enchaîna enfin tout naturellement, la soirée se passer tranquillement, il s'agissait juste de deux collègues qui parlait. Mais parfois, Roy avait l'impression que Riza était distante et cela piquait sa curiosité, qu'es ce qu'elle avait?

**_- Alors, vous avez enfin trouvé un petit ami?_**

Riza le dévisagea, mauvais idée de sujet.

**_- Et vous, vous avez arrêté vos conquêtes d'un soir?_**

Pan, dans tes dents Roy, ça t'apprendra.

**_- Mais qu'es ce que vous avez Riza? On dirait que vous avez une dent contre moi, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?_**

Elle baissa la tête et ne répondit pas, elle préféra terminer son dessert. Peu de temps après, Roy payer l'addition et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

**_- Je vous ramène._**

**_- Ne vous sentez pas obliger._**

**_- Je le suis!_**

**_- Et pourquoi donc?_**

**_- Il pleut, et vous n'avez pas de parapluie._**

Il déploya son parapluie et proposa à Riza de venir s'abriter en dessous, elle accepta en grimaçant, elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir. La jeune femme guidait leur pas, après tout, Roy ignorait dans quel hôtel ou quel endroit elle comptait dormir ce soir. Le silence c'était réinstallé entre eux, seul le bruit de la pluie et celui de leur pas animé l'obscurité.

**_- Vous êtes parti sans prévenir._**

Il se demanda de quoi elle parlait, mais compris très vite. C'était la raison pour laquelle et lui en voulait.

**_- Désolé._**

Il baissa la tête et sentit Riza s'éloigner de la zone d'abri créer par le parapluie. Elle s'était arrêté de marcher et se retrouver à quelque pas derrière lui. Il fit demi tour et se retrouva face à elle.

**_- Je suis vraiment désolé._**

**_- J'étais tellement inquiète! Pour vous, pour votre vue! Pour..._**

Elle cessa de parler.

**_- Vous pleurez?_**

**_- Non! Il pleut._**

Comique, cette réaction lui rappelait quelque chose, avec les rôles inversaient, et une vrai pluie. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et tendit son parapluie pour qu'elle soit à l'abri.

**_- Je suis vraiment désolé. On peut tout reprendre à ce moment là si vous voulez._**

Elle le regarda surprise, lâcha un léger «comment?» et attendit qu'il s'explique. Il ferma les yeux, voilà qu'il était de nouveau «aveugle» il passa sa main autour de la taille de Riza et la tira vers lui. Elle s'était raidi de tout son être à l'idée d'être à nouveau si proche de lui, de son colonel. Il souriait.

**_- Je ne vois rien, vous voulez bien être à nouveau mes yeux?_**

Elle posa tête sur l'épaule de Roy, retenant ses larmes, il n'était pas possible!

**_- Je dois vous avouez quelque chose._**

_**- Quoi donc?**_ Demanda t-il.

**_- Je n'ai nulle part où dormir ce soir._**

Roy se mit à rire.

**_- Allons chez moi._**

Riza ne protesta pas, elle se contenta de se remettre à marcher et de suivre les indications de Roy, qui restait les yeux fermés.

* * *

Riza était confortablement allongée dans le lit de Roy Mustang, mais ce dernier était sur un matelas à ses pieds. Pas question qu'il ne dorme à ses côtés!

**_- Riza?_**

**_- Hmm?_**

**_- J'espère que quand j'aurais le droit de rouvrir les yeux. Cette fois ci je pourrais voir votre agréable visage, plutôt que la tête difforme du docteur Marcoh._**

Se demandant si elle devait rire ou rougir, Riza resta immobile dans le noir.

**_- Bonne nuit Riza._**

**_- Bonne nuit Roy._**


	4. 03 : Amoureux

**Chapitre 03: Amoureux**

Le lendemain matin, Riza réveilla violemment Roy pour qu'il n'arrive pas en retard au boulot comme à son habitude. Violemment? C'est à dire en lui balançant un verre d'eau froide à la figure. Il se leva, avec cette fichu idée de garder les yeux fermés. Il se prit une chaise dans les jambes, rentra dans un meuble et versa son café à côté de sa tasse.

**_- Cela vous dérange si je prends ma journée? J'aimerais chercher un appartement au plus vite._**

**_- Oh zut, moi qui comptais sur votre présence pour m'aider... je ne pourrais rien faire face à ma pile de dossier, autant que j'aille me recoucher!_**

Bah voyons! Il comptait donc jouer les aveugles jusqu'au bout?

**_- Sûrement pas! Vous allez bosser un peu vous!_**

**_- Mais je ne vois rien!_**

**_- Alors ouvrez les yeux._**

**_- A une condition._**

Elle s'attendait au pire venant de lui.

**_- Laquelle? _**Demanda t-elle.

**_- Cessez de m'en vouloir._**

Elle resta silencieuse durant de longues secondes.

**_- C'est d'accord._**

**_- YEEEES!_**

Il se leva, garda sa main sur la table et en fit le tour avant de se prendre le pied dans la chaise de Riza. Il leva la main, il cherchait le visage de sa subordonnée. Il trouva son épaule, et remonta doucement vers son visage.

**_- A quoi vous jouez?_**

**_- Je vous l'ai dit non. Je veux voir votre visage._**

Elle aurait bien soupirer, mais elle était trop occupé à garder le contrôle d'elle même pour que ses joues ne se mettent pas à rosier à cause de la proximité de son supérieur. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en la regardant. Elle était si belle malgré que ses cheveux soient désormais si court. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Mais elle, elle semblait de glace face à son comportement. Roy se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'elle baisse enfin sa garde.

**_- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de trouver un appartement, vous pouvez restez ici._**

Au moins, c'était dit. Elle baissa la tête et quitta l'appartement de Roy.

**_- Je serai à mon poste dès demain matin._**

Il entendit la porte se refermé et soupira. Ce n'était pas à son poste qu'il la voulait, c'était près de lui. Chaque jour, même ceux de congés. Il termina son café, se prépara et partit au boulot. Il ne fit rien de la journée, rien d'autre que de se cacher derrière sa pile de papier pour admirer le ciel. A croire que seul Riza et ses pistolets pouvaient le faire travailler. En attendant, la jeune femme était dans chacune de ses pensées.

* * *

Vendredi matin...

Riza était déjà au travail. Comme toujours Roy n'était pas encore à son poste. C'est alros qu'une bande de stressée franchie la porte.

**_- Capitaine Falman, affecté à ce poste._**

**_- Sous-lieutenant Breda, également affecté sous vos ordres._**

**_- Sergent Major Fuery, également affecté à ce poste._**

Un soupir ce fit entendre.

**_- Sous-lieutenant Havoc, de même. Salut Lieutenant Hawkeye, ça boum?_**

Les trois zigotos en stress se décidèrent à regarder autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que Riza dans le grand bureau. Ils se détendirent automatiquement. Riza leur fit part de sa promotion. Déçus de ne aps en avoir eu une aussi, ils se mirent à leurs nouveaux postes.

**_- Le colonel est en retard?_** Demanda Breda.

**_- Comme toujours. Il est général de brigade désormais._**

_**- La classe**, _sifflota Havoc en allumant une cigarette.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mustang entra enfin dans son bureau et découvrit que toute son équipe était à nouveau réunis. Il était heureux et n'oublierait pas de remercier le généralissime Grumman de les avoir tous affecter au même endroit que lui, et sous ses ordres. Il ne dit rien, et s'installa à son bureau avant de se mettre à rêvasser. Mais à peine ut-il commencer que Riza sortit ses flingues.

**_- Au boulot!_**

_**- Décidément**, _soupira Roy,** _rien a changeait._**

Il força un sourire en regardant Riza et se mit à bosser. Il était heureux que les choses soient comme avant, mais, il comptait les changer tout de même. Le jour où il l'avait vu sur le point de périr, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre loin d'elle. Il avait tenté de fuir cette réalité durant tout ces mois loin d'elle, mais désormais, il en était sur, il la voulait chaque matin dans son lit.

**_- Au fait, où est Black Hayate? _**Demanda Fuery.

**_- En vacances chez une personne de confiance._**

**_- Ah ok, dommage..._**

L'animal était gardé par le généralissime Grumman en personne, tout du moins, le temps que Riza s'installe.

La bande ambiance qui lié le groupe reprit immédiatement le dessus sur les lieux. En à peine une semaine les paris étaient lancés sur des sujets divers, variés, et surtout tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Riza ne cessait de sortir ses armes à feu pour que tout ce petit monde se décide à travailler. Mais, quelque chose avait changeait... quelque chose qu'Havoc ne manqua pas de faire remarquer discrètement à ses camarades: le grand Mustang, le plus grand séducteur de central, n'avait pas encore était aperçue au téléphone avec l'une de ses conquêtes de la gentes féminines. Riza fit mine d'en avoir rien à faire puis, ne cessa de retourner cela dans sa tête. Aurait-il enfin décider de changer sur ce point?

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulaient doucement, et Havoc n'en pouvait plus. Même lui avait trovué de quoi satisfaire son cœur dans cette nouvelle ville. Il fallait qu'il demande au colonel ce qui se passait, enfin, au général. Un jour, alors que tout le reste de l'équipe était parti manger et que Roy rêvassait à son bureau, il osa.

**_- Dites euh, général?_**

**_- Hmmm?_**

Roy sortit doucement de ses pensées.

**_- Vous êtes malades?_**

Roy regarda Havoc comme si ce dernier était tombé sur la tête. Le fumeur décida qu'il fallait lancer le sujet clairment. Il mit ses mains sur le bureau de son supérieur et afficha l'air le plus sérieux qu'il put.

**_- Vous avez quoi? Vous êtes devenu gay? La «porte» vous a aussi prit vos bijoux de famille? C'est pas normal de vous voir si...sage avec les femmes!_**

Roy explosa soudain de rire. Havoc ne savait pas comment réagir.

**_- On va dire que je te laisse de l'avance sur ce coup là._**

**_- Vous êtes devenus sage?_**

**_- Peut-être bien._**

**_- J'en étais sur, vous êtes malade._**

Havoc quitta la pièce pour aller déjeuner.

**_- Nan, juste amoureux..._**

Roy avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix pour lui même, pensant qu'Havoc était assez loin. Il se trompait, il avait parfaitement entendu. Roy Mustang amoureux!? La bonne blague! Il était vraiment malade.

De son côté l'ancien colonel se remit à penser à sa belle, à sa reine des glaces. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui parler, à tout prix. Mais malgré un nombre incalculable de journées passer à retourner toutes les possibilités dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas... rien...

* * *

Havoc débarqua à la cantine de la base. Plateau en main, il vint s'asseoir à la table de ses collègues. La bande était au complet, il ne manquait que leur supérieur en fait.

_**- Bah alors Havoc, t'es tout blanc, t'a vu un monstre?** _Lança Breda entre son steack et sa purée.

**_- Mais carrément! Un monstre à pris le colonel en otage._**

_**- Général,**_ le corrigea Riza.

_**- Ouais ouais,** _reprit Havoc,**_ il est amoureux!_**

Tous se figèrent.

**_- Mais de qui?_** Lança Fuery.

**_- Pas la moindre idée, déjà ça, je suis pas censé le savoir._**

Havoc se tourna vers Riza, qui, étrangement, était la seule à ne pas s'être remise à bouger.

**_- Vous savez quelque chose capitaine?_**

**_- Non, rien du tout. J'ai fini, je retourne travailler._**

Elle se leva et partit, laissant ses collègues sans réponse. Ils la regardèrent bizarrement.

**_- T'aurais du nous dire ça loin d'elle!_ Annonça Falman pour briser le silence.**

**_- Pourquoi?_**

Les neurones d'Havoc se reconnectèrent.

**_- Tu crois qu'elle l'aime!? Et qu'elle est jalouse?_**

**_- Ouais vieux, je crois que tu viens de lui briser le cœur._**

**_- Hé! C'est toi le vieux!_**

Riza revint au bureau en claquant la porte, elle semblait de mauvais poil. Une aura malfaisante se dégageait d'elle. Roy ignorait qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué mais il n'osa même pas le demandait: elle venait de lui lancer un regard assassin. Il se dépêcha de mettre le nez dans ses rapports pour rester en vie.


	5. 04 : Week-end et Tornade

**Chapitre 04: Week-end et tornade**

Une certain tension régnait au travail depuis la découverte d'Havoc. Le capitaine Hawkeye était loin d'être tendre avec eux, au contraire. Résultat, quand Roy appris que le FullMetal était de retour à Resembool, il décida d'aller l'embêter un peu, histoire de prendre le large quelques jours. Il avait bien envie de taquiner un peu le nabot sur sa relation avec Winry, et tout simplement de prendre des nouvelles de son ancien protégé et de son frère. Il fallait les garder à l'œil ces deux là! Toujours entrain de se mettre et de foutre la merde!

Le militaire arriva devant chez Pinako. Edward lui ouvrit la porte à moitié endormi.

**_- Toujours aussi matinal FullMetal._**

**_- Bordel, je suis plus de l'armée, qu'es ce que vous foutez ici colonel?_**

**_- Je prends l'air, et, je ne suis plus colonel._**

**_- Ah, il vous ont enfin rétrogradé? J'espère que vous êtes juste un troufion maintenant._**

Roy du retenir son envie de le brûler vif. Par chance, Pinako l'invita à rentrer pour montrer les bonnes manières à Edward.

**_- Vous restez cette nuit, comme prévu? _demanda la grand-mère.**

**_- Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas._**

**_- Pas du tout, vous êtes le bienvenue ici._**

**_- Comment ça comme prévu? Tu savais qu'il venait?_** Ragea Edward.

**_- Oui,_ **répondit Pinako**, _mais si je te l'avais dit, tu te serais encore enfuis je ne sais où._**

Edward lança un regard de tueur à Roy. L'endroit était dès plus reposant, alors Roy décida d'aller faire un tour à pied dans la campagne pour se détendre, il embêterait le gnome - qui avait bien grandit - plus tard. Il cherchait d'ailleurs une bonne pique à lui lancer dès qu'il rentrerait.

* * *

Après une petite heure de marche, il rentra enfin chez les Rockbell. Edward était assis à table et fixait Roy comme si il attendait de savoir quelle ânerie le soldat allait sortir.

**_- Ta chère mécanicienne n'est pas là?_**

Et bah voilà, c'était sortie.

**_- Nan, elle est partie réparé un auto-mail, elle devrait revenir dans-_**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune blonde franchissait la porte, tout sourire.

**- C_oucou tout le monde, je suis rentrée!_**

Alors qu'elle allait embrassait sa grand-mère, Roy fixa Edward avec un regard de démon.

**_- Alors, toujours pas lancé avec ta petite-amie d'enfance?_**

Edward afficha un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Winry arriva et embrassa le jeune blond... sur les lèvres.

**_- Tu as passé une bonne matinée Winry?_**

**_- Oui bien sur!_**

Roy était bouche bée... et surtout dégoutté. De un, il ne pourrait pas embêter le FullMetal sur sa relation avec sa mécano, et de deux... il était jaloux! Sérieux, ce petit gnome insupportable et au goût des plus douteux avait réussi à se décaler là où lui était complètement incapable de se lancer! Il se déconnecta de la réalité pour ne pas pleurer.

**_- Le lieutenant n'est pas avec vous?_**

Pas de réponse, Roy était sur une autre planète. Winry s'approcha et passa sa main devant les yeux de Roy.

**_- Hé oooooh! Y a quelqu'un?_**

Roy sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

**_- Le lieutenant n'est pas avec vous?_**

**_- Euh non, elle était, euh, enfin, occupée._**

**_- Ah je vois._**

Winry partie aider sa grand-mère pour préparer le déjeuner. Edward lança un regard de démon à Roy, les rôles s'inversaient.

**_- Alors, toujours pas lancé avec votre lieutenant?_**

Il tapa dans ses mains, claqua des doigts et fiooooooouuuuu, la chaise d'Edward prit feu.

**_- Nan mais ça va pas la tête! En plus c'est de la triche! Je peux plus utiliser mon alchimie..._**

**_- Tsssss..._**

Le reste des congés de Roy se déroula sans souci. Winry posait beaucoup de question sur Riza, elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. A chaque fois, le simple fait de parler d'elle plongeait le grand Flame Alchemist dans un état second... il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle.

* * *

De retour à East-City...

En allant vers son bureau, roy tomba sur un groupe de soldat étrange. Un groupe de soldat qu'il connaissait bien, puisque c'était le sien. Il s'avança vers Falman, Fuery, Breda et Havoc, agglutinaient les uns aux autres pour ne pas dépasser de l'arrière d'un placard...

**_- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici?_**

**- Comme réponse,** Havoc pointa du doigt vers leur habituel bureau.

**_- Entrez! _**Ordonna Roy.

**_- Désolé mais, je suis trop jeune pour mourir._**

Roy soupira et entra, histoire de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait. Il tomba nez à nez avec une Riza passé en «Dark mode» depuis bien longtemps. Des éclairs semblaient jaillir de ses yeux, une aura malfaisante flottait autour d'elle, son regard était celui d'un assassin, ses gestes précis et meurtrier. Avant de se prendre l'agrafeuse dans la figure, Roy fit un pas en arrière et partit se planquer derrière le placard.

**_- Qu'es ce qui s'est passé en mon absence? Notre reine des glaces est entré en éruption ma parole._**

**_- Vous avez reçu un bouquet de fleur._**

**_- Quoi!? Et ça la met dans cet état?_**

**_- Apparemment._**

**_- Et, il est où ce bouquet?_**

**_- Dans la poubelle, dans le bureau._**

**_- Ah..._**

Roy n'avait donc pas le choix, il allait devoir entrer dans l'entre du dragon tel un valeureux chevalier et sauver le bouquet de fleur! Il se demandant qui avait bien pu l'envoyer d'ailleurs...

**_- Bon, allez boire un café ,prenez votre pause, je m'en occupe!_**

Roy remit le haut de son uniforme correctement, se redressa pour se donner un air d'homme le plus fier du monde et... regarda les siens se barrer en courant telle de vrai lopette... et ces trucs sont soldats. Dans tout les cas, il devait entrer, pas question de laisser Riza dans un tel état!

**_- Capitaine Hawkeye?_**

Pas de réponse, il décida de franchir la porte... et dut esquiver une chaise pour ne pas être victime d'un traumatisme crânien. Il fit une roulade et se planqua derrière son bureau. Il dépassa la tête une seconde et constata qu'elle était vraiment remontée! Il dut se cacher à nouveau pour éviter un crayon volant. Il fit passer sa main sur le côté et tira la poubelle. Le bouquet de rose rouge était en miette... il avait du en baver le pauvre. Gâcher de si belles fleurs, c'était dommage quand même!

Le général de brigade Mustang se mit à chercher un mot qui aurait pu accompagner le bouquet. Il lui fallut trois bonnes minutes pour le trouver.

«Mon cher petit Roy, je viendrais serai là pour la fête que vous organiser à East City.»

«Votre chère madame Nammurg.»

Nammurg!? Mais c'était qui ça madame Nammurg? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de fête? Roy entendit de bruits de pas s'approcher de lui, il devait se grouiller.

**_- Grumman!?_** S'écria t'il soudain.**_ Mais quel fou celui-là!_**

Roy se leva, esquiva un pot de fleur, brûla une chaise volante.

**_- STOPPPPP! Ce bouquet viens de votre grand-père!_**

Riza se visage. Elle semblait avoir du mal à le croire.

**_- Pourquoi il vous enverrait des fleurs? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fête?_**

**_- Bonnes questions. Je l'appelle et je lui demande... si vous me laissez vivre._**

Riza partit s'asseoir à son bureau, et rangea, comme si elle n'avait pas été la cause de tout ça... Roy s'empressa d'aller passer un coup de fil hors de la base. Bah oui, si le généralissime avait fait un truc pareil, c'était peut-être pour ne pas être démasqué, autant passé par des lignes non surveillées.

**_- Allo Gertrude? C'est Roy, c'est gentille de m'avoir envoyé un bouquet, je m'y attendais pas._**

**_- Oh mon petit Roy, tu l'as reçu, j'en suis heureuse. Les préparatifs de la fête avance ?_**

**_- Mais, de quelle fête parles tu?_**

**_- Celle que tu organises dans deux semaines, quand je vais venir te rendre visite. N'oublie pas d'inviter du monde, je veux être la star de la soirée._**

**_- Ah zut, moi qui espérais que tu n'étais pas au courant, je vois que tu sais déjà tout. Bon et bien, je vais te laisser ma subordonnée à des envies de meurtre grâce à ton bouquet... J'ai donc une opération de survie à préparer._**

**_- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras avec ta collègue. Pour te faire pardonner, invite là à la soirée._**

**_- Mais..._**

Il sembla hésiter un instant.

**_- Quelle délicieuse idée, _**finit-il par dire.** _A bientôt Gertrude._**

**_- A bientôt mon petit Roy._**

Roy s'empressa de retourner dans son bureau pour prévenir Riza. Il lui parla de l'arrivée surprise du généralissime, et de la soirée que ce dernier voulait qu'il organise en son honneur.

**_- Vous êtes priée de venir évidemment capitaine._**

**_- Mais.._**

**_- Pas de mais, préparait votre plus belle robe. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés._**

Il avait prononcer ses mots d'une manière particulière. Comme si ils étaient porteur d'un message cachés. Riza se sentit rougir, elle enfonça sa tête sous une pile de dossier.

**_- A vos ordres..._**

Le souci «Riza en mode tornade» était réglé, l'équipe allait à nouveau pouvoir travaillé en paix.


	6. 05 : La Reine de la soirée

**Chapitre 05: La Reine de la soirée**

Et le jour de la soirée arriva à une vitesse folle. Tout était évidemment prêt. La journée défila et bientôt toute l'équipe de Mustang se sépara pour aller se préparer. Riza et Roy allaient à leurs appartements respectif tandis que Falman, Fuery, Breda et Havoc repartait dans les dortoirs de l'armée.

Roy fut l'un des premiers à arriver, il se devait d'être là pour accueillir l'arrivée dites surprise du généralissime. Il slalomait entre les groupes et les discussions. Tous parlaient de l'avenir de ce pays, et du rôle de l'armée dans tout ça. Il remarqua sa bande d'alcoolique entrain d'abusé du punch et ne put que sourire: ces quatre là ne changeraient jamais! Il se mit à chercher Riza, mais ne la trouva pas. Dommage, il alla se chercher une coupe de champagne et reprit son slalome dans le seul et unique but de faire bonne figure et de cirer les pompes de certains hauts gradés. Pour gravir les échelons, il devait faire en sorte d'être bien vu! Mais, pas trop non plus.

Enfin, Riza apparue à l'entrée de la salle, il détourna le regard pour la détailler quelques instants. Il attrapa une coupe de champagne à la volée sur le plateau d'un serveur pressé et se dirigea vers la belle. Hélas, elle portait une robe noir, sobre, discrète. Pas de décolleté, non, elle avait même un petit col, comme si elle voulait se cacher. En fait, seul ses bras et sa tête étaient visible.

**_- Bonsoir Capitaine._**

Roy lui tendit une coupe et lui proposa son bras. Riza accepta de l'accompagner sans hésiter.

**_- Vous voulez danser?_**

**_- Pas vraiment._**

Quelque chose cloché, il décida de trouver un coin en retrait et de discuter un peu avec elle alors que, dans la salle, les gens commençait à danser au rythme de la musique.

**_- Quelque chose ne va pas?_**

**_- Non non, tout va bien._**

Mensonge! Il le voyait bien, mais comment lui tirer les vers du nez une fois de plus? Il regarda autour de lui, il regarda ses gens qui dansait, dommage que Riza avait refusé, il aurait bien aimé danser avec elle. D'ailleurs, Grumman, lui, profitait à fond. Une jolie jeune femme avait accepté de danser avec lui et il ne la lâchait plus. Elle attirait le regard de la plupart des hommes de la pièce. Sa robe rouge à dos nu lui arrivait au dessus du genoux, la proximité du généralissime empêchait les voyeur de pouvoir admirer en détail son décolleté. Roy imagine un instant Riza dans une telle robe, elle aurait était si belle, si parfaite. Bien plus belle que cette petite jeune dans les bras de Grumman.

_**- Vous auriez du prendre une robe comme la sienne**, _pensa t'il tout haut.

Et il n'aurait jamais du penser tout haut. Riza venait de baisser la tête.

**_- Mais euh, vous êtes ravissante quand même, c'est juste que euh..._**

Trop tard, Riza venait de quitter la salle tel un boulet de canon. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête, il aperçu une larme sur sa joue. Trop c'était trop, il abandonna sa coupe de champagne et partit à sa poursuite.

Le capitaine Hawkeye, de son côté, trouva un coin sombre, elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser. Elle avait depuis longtemps jetait sa coupe de champagne. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage mais la douleur, elle, restait bien encré dans le cœur de Riza. Elle n'en pouvait plus. D'abord, ses cheveux en lui plaisait pas quand il était si court, et maintenant, c'était sa robe qui n'allait pas. Elle pleurait, encore et encore, et se maudissait de l'aimer, lui, ce dragueur qui lui servait de supérieur.

* * *

Guider par les bruits des pleurs de Riza, il la retrouva, assise sur le sol, contre un mur, les genoux repliait vers elle. Elle semblait si malheureuse. Il s'approcha.

**_- Capitaine._**

**_- Laissez moi seul général!_**

Cela avait été prononcé sur un ton si sec, Roy sentit son cœur se brisait, mais il refusait de la laisser là, seule, dans un tel état. Il avança malgré tout.

**_- Laissez moi!_**

**_- Je refuse._**

Elle voulait qu'il dégage, peu importe comment!

**_- Allez donc voir cette femme dont vous êtes amoureux! Allez faire le beau devant le généralissime, allez boire avec les autres, mais laissez moi!_**

Il sentait cette infinie détresse dans sa voix. Il continua d'avancer, si elle aviat voulu le tuer, cela aurait déjà était fait depuis longtemps.

**_- Je refuse._**

**_- Partez._**

**_- Je refuse._**

Elle releva la tête, il croisa son regard en larme, il voulait partager sa douleur. Il vint s'agenouiller devant elle et la tira à lui, il la serra dans ses bras

**_- Vous pensez que je n'en ai pas envie? _Sanglota t-elle. _J'aimerais bien porter une si belle robe! Mais avec ...avec ces marques dans mon dos._**

C'était donc ça qui la gênait tant? Ce tatouage gravait par son père dans son dos? Le secret de l'alchimie du feu? Celui-là même qu'elle avait demandé à Roy de brûlait? Il la serra un peu plus fort et la releva de force. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Roy et agrippa sa chemise en pleurant. Il garda une main dans le dos de sa belle alors que la seconde vint se poser sur ses cheveux, la forçant à s'appuyer sur son épaule. Elle se cacha dans son cou.

**_- C'est tout Riza, calme toi._**

Il resta là, debout à la tenir contre lui, attendant qu'elle se calme un peu. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minute. Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait tutoyer, elle avait envie de fuir, elle ne pouvait pas craquer, pas maintenant, même si il était sûrement déjà trop tard, elle devait résister.

**_- Je suis désolée général, excusez moi je..._**

Elle tenta de reculer, il l'en empêcha. Il voulait la garder prêt de lui, la consoler, la rassurer.

**_- Général..._**

**_- Chuuuut._**

Elle le regarda avec interrogation, il lui sourit tendrement.

**_- On y retourne? _Demanda t-il.**

**_- Je..._**

**_- Laisse moi faire de toi la femme qui attire l'attention de tous ce soir._**

**_- Com- ….. mais c'est impossible._**

Il plongea son regard pétillant dans son regard d'ambre, il était si beau, elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser, mais elle résista, encore et toujours, elle ne devait pas céder à cette tentation.

**_- Laisse moi être ton cavalier, fais moi confiance pour ta robe, et ça deviendra possible._**

**_- Général, si vous voulez danser à ce point vous auriez du inviter cette femme.._**

**_- Quelle femme?_**

**_- Celle dont vous êtes amoureux?_**

**_- C'est quoi cette histoire encore?_**

**_- Havoc vous a entendu dire que vous n'étiez plus le plus grand dragueur parce que.. enfin, vous étiez amoureux._**

**_- Ah..._**

**_- C'est vrai?_**

**_- Oui._**

Elle avait envie de disparaître, tout de suite. Il trouverait un autre garde du corps bien assez vite!

**_- Alors allez l'inviter et laissez moi Général._**

**_- Roy._**

**_- Hmm?_**

**_- Pour toi, c'est Roy. _**

**_- Allez l'invité et laissez moi Roy, je vous en supplie._**

**_- Je suis en train de l'inviter._**

**_- Que?_**

**_- Viens avec moi Riza._**

Toujours dans ses bras, elle se figea, il sentit le corps de sa blonde se raidir. Elle venait de comprendre, mais il lut le doute dans ses yeux. Elle était sure d'avoir mal entendu.

**_- C'est de toi que je suis amoureux Riza, de toi et de personne d'autre. J'aimerai beaucoup danser avec toi ce soir... s'il te plaît._**

Elle resta dans ses bras de longues minutes encore avant de répondre...

**_- Et pour ma robe?_**

**_- Donne la moi et dans deux minutes tu auras la plus belle robe de la soirée._**

**_- Comment?_**

**_- Tu oublies que je suis alchimiste._**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira dans les toilettes des dames. Un peu mal à l'aise, il attendit qu'elle se déshabille bien à l'abri de son regard et qu'elle ne lui jette sa robe.

**_- Au boulot._**

Roy joignit ses mains, il les posa sur la robe de Riza, une intense lumière se mit à jaillir et pouf ! Sa nouvelle robe était prête. Il entrouvrit la porte pour lui tendre.

**_- Essaye ça._**

Sans dire un mot, Riza s'exécuta. Elle sortit deux minutes plus tard sous le regard ébahit de Roy. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. C'était une robe longue, mais il y avait une fente qui remontait jusqu'à sa hanche. Roy y aurait bien passé sa main... Le dos de Riza était couvert mais elle avait un décolleté fort sympathique sans pour autant être trop. Sa poitrine avantageuse était enfin mise en valeur, tout comme ses formes féminines.

**_- Alors?_** demanda t-elle inquiété par ce silence.

Il vint se mettre dans son dos et la fit avancer devant le miroir des toilettes. Ainsi dans son dos, il pouvait l'admirer autant qu'elle pouvait se voir dans le miroir. Elle posa sa main sur son coup, résultat, tout cela manquait de collier.

**_- Tu es magnifique Riza,_** lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il en profita pour l'embrasser dans la nuque. Elle se figea.

**_- Général.._**

**_- Roy! _**Rappela t'il.

Il retira sa montre, joignit ses mains, et la transforma en un superbe collier d'argent. Le verre avait lui aussi était transformé, histoire de former quelques petits stress. Le rendu était fin et élégant. Il le passa autour du cou de Riza.

**_- Allons-y Riza._**

**_- On ne peux pas..._**

**_- Pourquoi?_**

**_- Tu sais bien que les relations entre enfin..._**

Il sourit et la prit par les hanches pour la tirer vers lui.

**_- Je m'en fiche. Je suis sur que ton grand-père nous pardonnera cet écart de conduite._**

**_- Qu- ?_**

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse.

**_- Je te laisse deux minutes pour te rafraîchir le visage, après, on y va._**

Il sortit des toilettes et attendit, elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait refait son léger maquillage et arrangeait sa coiffure. Roy lui proposa son bras, elle y passa le sien et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Il comptait bien faire d'elle le centre d'attention de cette soirée, il voulait lui montrait qu'elle était la plus belle femme du monde.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la salle ensemble.

**_- Hé, regardez ça! _**Lança Havoc.

Tous se retournèrent à leur arrivée. Riza ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, Roy sourit.

_**- Oh oh, intéressant**, _murmura Grumman pour lui même.

Le généralissime ré-invita la jeune femme à robe rouge. Alors que Roy et Riza se dirigeait vers la piste de danse. Ils se mirent à danser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Riza était au début paniquée...

**_- Regarde moi._**

**_- Je n'y arriverais pas._**

**_- Regarde moi Riza._**

Du bout des doigts, il redressa le menton de sa belle. Il capta son regard.

**_- Ignore les autres._**

Elle tenta de suivre son conseil, de se concentrer sur lui, uniquement sur lui, et ce fut vite fait. Elle se laissa porter par les pas de Roy, et quelques instant plus tard, tout le monde avait oublié la jeune femme en rouge, tout les regards étaient sur eux, sur leur danse... Ils dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour boire un verre. Mais à chaque fois, Riza revenait vers Roy, il l'invitait pour une nouvelle danse et ils repartaient de plus belle. Les gens commençait à partir, Riza serra l'épaule de son supérieur.

_**- Je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine**,_ murmura t'elle.

Roy sourit.

**_- Elle ne fait que commencer._**

Elle sursauta, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut et devint toute rouge.


	7. 06 : Monte

**Chapitre 06: «Monte»**

Les gens commençait à partir, Riza serra l'épaule de son supérieur.

_**- Je ne veux pas que cette soirée se termine**,_ murmura t'elle.

Roy sourit.

**_- Elle ne fait que commencer._**

Elle sursauta, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé tout haut et devint toute rouge.

* * *

La salle continua de se vider. Il était désormais l'heure de partir pour eux aussi. Bien évidemment, Roy décida de la raccompagner, à pied, elle n'habitait pas loin. Elle resta agrippait à son bras durant tout le trajet, silencieuse.

**_- A quoi penses tu?_**

**_- A ce que tu m'as dit._**

**_- Hmmm, quelle partie?_**

**_- Toutes._**

Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle, devant la porte d'entrée des appartements, dehors, Roy cessa d'avancer.

**_- Bon et bien... Bonne nuit Riza._**

Il ne voulait pas la forcer, jamais. Gênée, elle baissa la tête.

**_- Bonne nuit Roy._**

Elle ouvrit la porte, il la fixait, l'admirait une dernière fois dans cette somptueuse robe. Elle lui lança un regard perdu. Il sembla le déchiffrer en un instant: elle voulait qu'il reste, elle avait peur des conséquences au sein de l'armée. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira vers lui. La porte se referma, quelle importance?

Il posa son front contre celui de Riza, il la regardait dans les yeux, au plus proche.

**_- Roy?_**

**_- Chuuuut._**

Il ferma les yeux et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'y avait pas répondu, mais elle ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé, il recommença, une, deux, trois fois, et soudain, les lèvres de Riza lui répondirent. Il s'empara de ses hanches, la serra contre lui, passa sa main derrière sa nuque et continua de l'embrasser, descendant dans son cou. Elle semblait tenter de résister, les dents serrés, crispée. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il était trop tard, son cœur lui appartenait déjà.

**_- Roy?_**

**_- Oui?_**

**_- Monte._**

Il glissa une de ses mains sous les genoux de la jeune femme et la souleva telle une princesse. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une main, glissa l'autre autour du cou de Roy. Il se mit à gravir les marches une à une.

_**- Deuxième étage**, _murmura t'elle timidement en cherchant ses clés.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dans son appartement, il ne prit pas le temps d'allumer la lumière, il avait une toute autre idée en tête, idée qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux facilement.

**_- A droite._**

Il sourit, poussa une porte et entra dans la chambre de Riza, il la déposa sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Quelques instants plus tard, il lui ôter sa robe... la soirée ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Roy ouvrit les yeux. Riza était déjà réveillée. Elle était raide comme un piquet et fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Son air inquiet intrigua Roy qui s'empressa de s'étirer avant de s'avancer un peu vers elle.

**_- Bonjour ma douce._**

**_- Bonjour..._**

Aoutch, son humeur actuel contrastait carrément avec celle qui l'avait accompagnée toute la nuit.

**_- Que t'arrive t-il?_**

**_- Nous n'aurions pas du... Tu es mon supérieur!_**

Il s'approcha un peu plus et l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il l'embrassa tendrement.

**_- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'en occupe._**

Il affichait un sourire rassurant, sa voix, loin de celle du colonel sans pitié qu'il avait été par moment, réussit à convaincre Riza.

**_- J'irais voir le généralissime, et si il le faut, je quitterais l'armée._**

**_- Roy, tu ne peux pas! Ton rêve est de-_**

**_- Je ne supporterais pas de devoir vivre loin de toi à nouveau._**

Elle tourna le reste de son corps nue vers lui et vint se serrer contre son torse, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra amoureusement. Il voulait se réveiller chaque jour en pouvant la serrer dans ses bras, quitte à abandonner tout ses autres souhait, tant qu'au moins, ce rêve là ce réalisait.

En attendant de devoir retourner au travail, ils comptaient ben profiter de ce week-end à deux. Roy ne sortit que pour aller chercher des croissants bien frais à sa belle, ils passèrent le reste du temps à l'abri des regards, dans l'appartement de la plus jolie blonde de la planète (source: Roy Mustang). Ils étaient sur un nuage, dans leur bulle à eux, seuls aux monde.

* * *

Lundi matin, au bureau, Roy arriva à l'heure sous le regards de ses hommes. Par chance, ils ne posèrent pas de question, il faut dire qu'ils avaient déjà leur petite idée en tête: les danses de Roy et Riza n'étaient pas passés inaperçu lors de la soirée en l'honneur du généralissime, bien au contraire! Et puis, durant toute la matinée, ils se mirent à lancer leurs paris, et à observer le regard pensif de Roy envers sa protégée lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Ou le regard timide de Riza envers son supérieur quand elle pensait la même chose. Le plus touchant était certainement quand leur regard se croiser, ils se mettaient automatiquement à sourire avant de se remettre au travail.

A la pause du midi, Breda, Falman, Fuery et Havoc remarquèrent très vite l'absence du capitaine et du général de brigade dans la cantine.

**_- On fais exprès de reprendre notre poste plus tôt? _**Proposa Havoc prêt à tout pour avoir une preuve de ce qui se passait entre leurs supérieurs.

Et évidemment, tous étaient d'accord...

* * *

**_- J'y vais cette après-midi?_**

**_- Hmm?_**

Riza releva la tête, de quoi parlait-il?

**_- Je pars pour Central, je vais voir le généralissime._**

**_- Roy..._**

Inquiète, elle quitta son bureau pour le rejoindre.

**_- On peut aussi se cacher... je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton poste à cause de moi..._**

Roy sourit, il la tira sur ses genoux, la forçant à s'y asseoir.

**_- Je ne veux pas me cacher._**

Il l'embrassa tendrement, elle répondit à son baiser sans se préoccupé du lieu où ils étaient. Leur baiser s'intensifia et se prolongea. Et c'est tout naturellement à ce moment là que leurs camarades décidèrent d'entrer. Riza quitta les genoux de son supérieur en un fraction de seconde, mais il était trop tard, la mine bouche bée de ses collègues indiquaient qu'ils avait déjà tout vu.

_**- Pari gagné, Fuery, tu me dois un repas!** L_ança Havoc en souriant avant de s'installer au boulot. Le fumeur se mit au travail sans rien ajouter, bientôt imiter par le reste de la troupe.

Roy le remercia du regard.

**_- Bon j'y vais!_ **Dit-il en se levant**. _Capitaine, je vous confie cette équipe de manchot._**

Il l'embrassa tout naturellement et partit, direction centrale!

* * *

Roy entra dans le bureau du généralissime après deux bonnes heures d'attentes. Il était tard, mais au moins il était arrivé le jour même, avant que Grumman ne quitte son poste.

**_- Alors mon petit Roy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Je suis très occupé tu sais._**

Roy se demanda si il était occupé par le dossier sur son bureau, ou par les agréables formes de sa secrétaire entrain de lui servir un café. Il attendit que celle-ci sorte avant de se lancer.

**_- Généralissime Grumman, je suis ici pour vous annoncer que je suis actuellement en couple avec le capitaine Hawkeye._**

Il le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de décrypter la moindre réaction de la part du vieux fou.

**_- Je sais que cela est contre le règlement. Mais je ne compte pas me cacher. Ainsi, j'accepterais toute sanction disciplinaire._**

Grumman se mit à rire, Roy avait du mal à y croire.

**_- Il était temps!_** Lança Grumman.

**_- Qu-?_**

**_- Prenez soin de ma petite Riza. Ou je vous jure que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour prendre ma place! Vous avez tout deux mon accord malgré les lois de ce pays._**

**_- Généralissime, je..._**

Roy s'inclina.

**_- Merci!_**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy était déjà dans le train pour repartir vers East City... avec un chien.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noir quand le train entra en gare d'East-City. Le général de Brigade Mustang descendit, épuisé par autant d'heure de trajet sur une seule et même journée. Central n'était pas très loin, mais ce n'était pas la porte d'à côté non plus. Il était tout de même heureux d'avoir pu faire l'aller-retour si vite... et de revenir avec une si bonne nouvelle.

Il se demanda si il devait attendre demain pour lui annoncer la nouvelle... mais il était trop impatient et ses pas le guidèrent inconsciemment vers l'appartement de la belle. Il franchit la porte du rez-de-chaussée sans souci, puis il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte de l'appartement de Riza, et là, tout devenait plus compliqué. Il n'avait pas la clé. Peut-être qu'elle dormait. Il regarda son compagnon de voyage à quatre pattes comme si il espérait que celui-ci lui donne une solution. Mais, les chiens ne parle pas. Il soupira, joignit ses mains et les posa sur la porte. Ce n'était pas vraiment autorisé mais, quelle importance? Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte était ouverte.

Roy se glissa dans l'appartement à pas de loup. Tout était éteint, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, elle devait dormir. Il repense à la voix de Riza quelques jours avant «à droite» il sourit, abandonna Black Hayate, sa veste et ses chaussures et ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte de la chambre.

Il se glissa sous la couverture et vint se serrer contre sa belle, elle grogna dans son sommeil. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il décida donc de la réveiller en douceur. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou quand... un truc poilu décida qu'il était plus judicieux de sauter sur le lit et de lui lécher le visage. Riza ouvrit les yeux brutalement et s'empara de son arme sous son oreiller. Roy alluma la lumière avant qu'elle ne transforme le chien en steak.

**_- Ce n'est que nous!_**

**_- Inconscient..._** murmura t-elle. **_J'aurai pu vous tuer tout les deux._**

Elle caressait son chien qui s'était allongé à ses côtés. Elle était bien, là, entre Roy et Black Hayate. Riza se rallongea et se serra contre Roy.

**_- Comment ça s'est passé? _**Demanda t-elle inquiète.

**_- A merveille._**

Il se remit à l'embrasser dans le cou.

**_- Plus rien ne nous sépara Riza, plus jamais._**

Elle se retourna.

**_- Je t'aime._**

**_- Moi aussi je t'aime._**

**_- Wouf!_**

Ils se mirent à rire, Roy éteignit la lumière, il était épuisé et avait très envie de dormir... à moins que la charmante femme qui partageait ce lit avec lui n'est une meilleure idée.

**_- Hayate, va à ta place._**

L'animal partit squatter le canapé, il n'était apparemment pas le bienvenu dans la chambre...

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
